Spring In The Storm
by Cupid Psyche
Summary: It has been always storm for him, always dark, gloomy and messed up. A never ending storm is what he get used to be. But on the middle of it suddenly a fluttering petals of sakura has appeared then suddenly ray of light has shoot across the dark cloud like an angel descending from the sky. Then finally a blue sky can be seen, it was the scene of spring, with you on the center of it


It has been always storm for him, always dark, gloomy and messed up. A never ending storm is what he get used to be. But on the middle of it suddenly a fluttering petals of sakura has appeared then suddenly ray of light has shoot across the dark cloud like an angel descending from the sky. Then finally a blue sky can be seen, it was the scene of spring, with you on the center of it.

It was another good weather morning for everyone, Tsuna is walking with Hayato while he keeps on talking on the jobs he had in his mind this day as his right-hand man, threatening the poor innocent who would dare to bother him. Tsuna just sweat-drop and nod while scratching his cheeks.

 **"Juudaime on lunch don't worry about your drinks I would get them for you so don't bother yourself, just eat your bento well and..."** before he could finish what he says someone suddenly called tsuna.

 **"Tsuna-kun!!!!!"** A energetic girl in a midori school uniform chase after them running on the top of the wall. Tsuna is really amazed at how she could keep her balance on it while running.

 _'Ah here it is, my morning'_ tsuna said and sigh, while crying in the coming event.

 _ **Tsuna's Pov**_

 **"Goodmorning tsuna-kun!"** Haru greet him, beaming with her usual smile.

 **"The hell stupid woman! Stop bothering Tenth!"** Gokudera shouted at haru.

 **"Hahi! Why are you here Idiot?"** Haru retort back to Gokudera, then they glared at each other.

 **"Of course I'm tenth right-hand man, and how about you?? A bug to juudaime!"** Gokudera said snickering at haru.

 **"Tsuna-kun you should not really be buddy with this kind of person, see at how rude and foul mouthed this bastard is!! He is a bad influence to you desu!!"** She said to me pointing to gokudera angrily.

 _'You guys are just the same'_ I heave a sigh again looking at them.

 **"You are the bad news here woman! Stop coming near tenth, what if he got infected with your stupidity!!"** Gokudera said to her grabbing her arm but not to hard.

 **"Haru is not taking to you Baka-dera! And dont grab me so casually we're not friendly with each other for you to just grab me like that! You really have no respect and delicacy with a lady! How rude!!"** Haru said slapping gokudera's hand on her arm.

 **"Lady your ass, you're not even have a bit of the Term within you, you're just an annoying bug who keep on bother tenth stupid!!"** Gokudera said, Haru gone quiet, and we saw her clench her hands, then she face gokudera, she is already crying.

 _'You done it now gokudera-kun'_ gokudera seems surprise and just look away from harand put her hand on the pocket of his pants.

 **"Baka-dera is really the idiot one!!!"** Haru said and slapped gokudera then run away crying.

 **"Damn that stupid woman"** gokudera said.

 **"Are you okay gokudera-kun"** I ask him, walking to him.

 **"Of course tenth! Now lets get going now or we will late again"** he said and smile at me then we just walk to the school quietly untill we reach our class.

Gokudera-kun face has still have a red hand mark imprint on his face, especially with his skin complexion it is really visible.

 **"Ohayo tsuna"** yamamoto greeted me and I just smile at him.

 **"Ohayo yamamato"** I said then I opened my phone and find kyoko-chan line.

 **"Ohayo goku... oi what happened to your face?!"** Yamamoto ask a bit surprised on the red mark on gokudera's face.

 **"Tsk!"** He just click his tounge and proceed on his seat, he put his arms on the his table then used it as a pillow.

Yamamoto just laughed at it, well he practically has an idea already what happened. It's not like this is the first time this happened.

On the other hand Haru has reach her school with puffy red eyes from crying.

 _ **Haru's Pov**_

 _'He is really a jerk how could he say that in front of tsuna-kun!'_ When haru reach her classroom she goes to her seat and her seatmate notice her red eyes.

 **"What's wrong haru, did you get into a fight with your boyfriend?"** She ask, i was surprised with her question, who's boyfriend??

 **"Now you said it yumi"** Ayu just laughed at yumi, and I looked at them confused.

 **"Oh I'm sorry, I should keep it a secret right, that you already had a boyfriend haru, you're father is very strict afterall"** Yumi said.

 **"What boyfriend?"** I ask them confused and they look at each other.

 **"You dont need to hide it to us haru we saw you days ago in a cake shop, eating with your boyfriend, he really handsome, nice choice haru, is he foreign?we could notice because his look is so unique white hair and green eyes,isnt he looks cool!"** Ayu said and they squeled.

 **"Hahi!"** i felt my cheeks burning, then the teacher came and I didnt got to answer them.

And then before I could notice it the class has ended. Then I receive a text message from kyoko-chan.

 _From:Kyoko-chan_ _Haru-chan, yamamoto-kun father is treating us to their sushisushi, lets go! We will wait for you at your school gate on the way_ _'What should I do I have practice on ballet after class, should I just reject this time? But I want to eat sushi too, I guess I'll just finish my practice fast this time'_ "Look haru, you're boyfriend is waiting for you at the gate, how romantic" Yumi said, then I look at the school gate and I saw him leaning at the school gate. I immediately dash outside the classroom to the school gate.

When I reach the school gate my schoolmates are looking at him in awe.

 **"Who is he?"** One girl ask

 **"He is so cool"** another said

 **"He is so handsome, i want to get his no."** Another girl passing said.

 **"Dont you think he is waiting for his girlfriend"** another girl said.

 **"Such a shame, he is really my type"** a girl said and sigh.

Everyone is awstruck at his coolness, but he was just leaning at school gate with frown in his face while typing something on his phone.

Suddenly my phone vibrate.

 _From:Baka-dera_ _Dont just look at me stupid woman, damn!_

I looked at him and giggled at his uncomfortable look, well he really seems irritated being on the ground of an all-girl school.

I walk to him with a smirk on my face, annoying him more.

 **"My my isn't it gokudera-kun, are you finally here to apologize on this pretty lady here?"** I ask him.

He walk closer to me and leaned down to me to whisper in my ear.

 **"Damn stupid woman, im here with the tenth order, they were here awhile ago before a stupid ahoushi come here and made some trouble so they have to leave earlier and I'm ordered to wait for you and go to baseball idiot place"** he said to me.

 **"Hahi!"** It was the only thing I had muttered, I feel my cheeks became hotter and something swirming in my stomach.

 **"Stop that hahi and lets just go! "** he said and turn his back at me and take a step forward, but I dont know what has suddenly come to me, I grab his hand.

 **"Well you see I still have a practice because the recital is coming, so you could just go there first"** i said to him, still holding his hand. He look at me and think.

 **"How long will it be?"** He ask me, I was surprised at his question and stare at him.

 **"Uhm about an hour I guess"** I said to him still staring at him. He scratch his neck.

 **"Okay I'll wait for you"** he said then look away from me, then I notice the bruise on his cheek then I remember the slap I gave him this morning.

 **"Hahi! Does it still hurt desu!"** I said and unconciously touch his cheeks

 **"It doesn't"** He said to me.

 **"Haru is sorry about it"** I said and look down

 **"Well if you put it at that way, it was my mistake too so sorry about it, Haru"** he said then look away, I was surprised that he apologize but more than that I was surprises he calls me by my name, and I feel his grip my hand also and I smiled at him.

We walked inside my school and fetch my bag then we walked to the dance room.

 **"Wait here, I'll just change my clothes"** I said then go to change im my leotard and legging and wear my ballet shoes.

 _ **Gokudera's Pov**_

 _'Damn what just happened?! Have I lost my mind?'_ I touched my cheeks where she touched it,well it stings a bit,and I look at my hands who still has the warmness of someone who holds it.

 _'I'm sure it was the stupid woman stupidity rubbing on to me! '_

I look the room that stupid woman brought me, there is mirror all around the room and some bar that they hold to, the people inside are looking at me too. 'The hell!'

I get my phone and notice text message from tenth.

 _From:Tenth_ _Did you get to pick up haru? , dont fight on your way here_ _I immediately type and reply to tenth._ _To:Tenth_ _I apologize tenth, the stupid woman still has her practice, we will just go there later after her practice finished._

After some minutes I received a reply from tenth, with a picture attach to it.

 _From:Tenth_ _Okay, we will just reserve some for you._

I plugged an earphone and just listen to songs while I play a game. I was busy playing game when I notice her come and put down her uniform and put it inside her bag.

 **"Are you sure, you're willing to wait for me desu?"** She pull out one of my earphone and ask me.

I just look at her before I answered.

 **"Yeah yeah, just finish fast stupid woman damn it! I'm. Getting hungry!"** I told her.

 **"Hahi! Haru already told you to go first! It's not like I will get lost on going to yamamoto-kun's restaurant desu!"** She said while she put her hair into a bun.

 **"Then what do you think the tenth will think of me stupid woman? , Im his right-hand man!"** i said to her clicking my tounge.

 **"Suit yourself there baka-dere, hmph!"** She said and cross her arm then walk to one of the bar and start doing something like exercise.

I just watch her, do some acrobatic exercises while talking and giggling with some other girls.

 _'How could she could do those?! Is she a worm or something it looks like she doesnt have a bones at all!!'_

She was doing some exercise sitting on the floor, she then rest her elbow on the floor and rest her head on the palm of her hand,she look at me and smile, before I got control of myself I have taken a picture of her. The other girls look at us and start teasing her.

 **"Wow nice haru, you have a sweet boyfriend waiting and watching for you there"** they said.

Then a middle age woman came to room and then they greeted her and look at me, then look at the girls.

 **"Ah Ms. Fuyu, he is with haru desu"** haru said raising her hand he looks at me and haru then she clap her hand.

 **"well seems like someone is here to pick up prima so I think we have to finish earlier so they could immeadiately go to date "** she said will still serious look and the girls laugh.

 _'Damn what is she saying date?!'_ I just put my attention on my phone and plsy some game but it suddenly shut down 'Shit! Nice timing bitch!' I put my cellphone on my pocket and just read book. The song of swan lake was playing on the background, I look a bit on them, and saw haru dancing on the center while the others are on the side. Before I noticed it I was already watching her.

She moves with so much grace and elegance, her every move is so swift and soft, it looks like she is dancing with the wind. Then at that time i thought that she is actually beautiful. Her face is small and I felt like they could fit my hands prafectly, she is slim she has all the curves I didn't thought she had, her legs is also long and slim pefect for her, her eyes they sre just so captivating. Shit! This woman seriously has charms!

Their practice has finished and damn it! The only thing I havr done is watch her!

She immediately grab her stuffs and go to chnge clothes, I have waited for 10 minutes then when she get back she's already wearing her uniform, her hair is down and still wet and her shampoo is lingering, she dried her hair using the towel draped on her shoulder and brushed it.

She rarely let her hair down, it actually suits her, she has a nice wavy raven hair that fits her brown eyes. She then stuff her things on the bag and bid farewell to the other while I waited for her outside the room.

 **"Give me that"** I told her as I grab her bag, while we are walking outside her school.

 **"You're really awfully nice to me since awhile ago baka-dera"** she said staring at me still holding the bag.

 **"Geez! Fine then stupid woman, I'm leaving you behind there!"** I said then start walking fast, but she suddenly run pass me and throw me her bag.

 **"Well you are so persistent, so how can I not listen to you favor"** she said proudly to me.

 **"Huh?! You really have some lose screw in that peabrain of yours"** I frown at her, then she walk s to me.

 **"Excuse me! Between us you are the most idiot"** she told be puttinf her hands on her hips.

 **"You really have some nerve saying that stupid woman"** I told her pointing at her.

 **"Stop calling me stupid, Don't you know I have a name it's Haru desu! H-A-R-U!"** She said giving emphasis on her name.

 **"Ohh you actually have a name stupid woman, i thought your name was something like amazona or bug!"** I said to her and cross my arms.

 **"I really hate you!! You're the worst baka-dera!"** She said attempting to punch me but I dodge her attack.

 **"Ha! The feeling is just mutual you crazy, weirdo freak!!"** I shout at her, she didnt said back anything but instead...

 ***PAK***

she slapped my other side of face.

 **"You're such an idiot!!"** She said and walking away.

We didnt talk on our way to the baseball idiot place she was walking in front of me with a distance of 5 steps away. When we reach the place she opened the sliding door.

 **"Kyoko-chan!! Sorry haru is late desu!"** She said to sasagawa ang hug her.

 **"It's okay haru-chan, it's good that you still came, you're probably hungry already"** sasagawa said. Then the illusionist woman give her a plate of sushi.

 **"Chrome-chan you're here!! Im so glad to see you again desu!!"** She said and hold chrome hands.

 **"Hmm, boss has invited me here, I'm really glad to see you doing well also haru"** she said and smile.

 **"You should hang out more often with us"** the stupid woman said and chrome just nod.

I sit on the stool and put the stupid woman's bag on her table.

 **"Oi tako head! What happened to your face?! Thats extreme!!"** Now it's muscle head bothering me.

 **"Tsk! None of your business!"** I said, then yagyuu-baka gave a plate and sushi.

 **"Hahaha you've done it again gokudera, you have it hard aren't you"** he said to me and laugh, while I just glare at him.

 **"Even though I have told you not to fight"** juudaime said.

 _'Damn that stupid woman!'_ I just quietly said and eat, then look at the stupid woman laughing foolishly with her girl friends.

 **A/N: Done with the first chapter of my first fanfic!! Ah, I hope it was fine, I was really anxious writing this, i think I have written the character differently on how the are supposed to be.(ಥ _ ಥ)**

 _Preview:_

 _"Dont come here if you'll just bother dame-tsuna!"_

 _"My hayato, you are just here after all"_

 _"Hahi!! Bianchi-san your glasses, your glasses desu!"_

 _"Haru-nee!! Play with me!"_

 _*poof*_

 _"Damn that ahoushi, I'll really bombard him!"_

 _"Are you lost?"_

 _"Ehh?!"_

 _*poof*_

 _"Haru!Gokudera-kun what happened on you two?!"_

 _"We are never desu!!"_

 _"Like hell we are!"_


End file.
